Niesamowity świat Gumballa
Stany Zjednoczone Wielka Brytania Irlandia Niemcy |Oryginalny język = angielski |Główne role =Gumball Watterson |Liczba odcinków = 240 |Liczba serii = 6 |Nagrody = |Produkcja =Joanna Beresford (seria 1) Sarah Fell (od 2 serii) |Reżyseria = Mic Graves |Scenariusz = |Muzyka = |Czas trwania odcinka = 11 min. |Stacja telewizyjna =Cartoon Network |Kraj oryginalnej emisji = Stany Zjednoczone Wielka Brytania |Lata emisji = 2011-Do Dziś |Data premiery = 2 maja 2011 3 maja 2011 8 listopada 2011 |Status =trwający |Od lat=7}} Niesamowity świat Gumballa (ang. The Amazing World of Gumball) – amerykańsko-brytyjski serial fabularno-animowany stworzony przez Bena Bocqueleta. Światowa premiera serialu odbyła się 2 maja 2011 roku na antenie Cartoon Network. Dzień po premierze w Wielkiej Brytanii – 3 maja 2011 roku – serial zadebiutował na amerykańskim Cartoon Network. W Polsce premiera serialu odbyła się 8 listopada 2011 roku na kanale Cartoon Network. Serial łączy technikę dwuwymiarową (2D), trójwymiarową (3D) oraz live-action. Opis fabuły Serial opisuje przygody dwunastoletniego, psotnego, niebieskiego kota Gumballa, który mieszka w niewielkiej miejscowości Elmore. Wraz ze szkolnymi przyjaciółmi przeżywa niezwykłe przygody. Bohaterowie * Gumball Watterson – tytułowy bohater, niebieski kot, który jest jednym z mieszkańców miasta Elmore. Pełny energii zakochany w Penny. Panicznie boi się pająków, co można zobaczyć w odcinku Randka. Na drugie imię ma Tristopher (odc. Klub).W odcinku "DVD" podaje swój wiek nieprawidłowo.Prawdopodobnie jest to błąd w tłumaczeniu. Jednak Gumball to tylko jego ksywka. W odcinku Imię dowiadujemy się, że jego imię to Zak. * Darwin Nolagrand Caspian Acheb Posejdon Nickodemus Watterson III – udomowiona złota rybka, która stała się częścią rodziny Wattersonów, zanim jeszcze wyrosły jej nogi. Najlepszy i skrajnie lojalny przyjaciel Gumballa. * Anais Watterson – czteroletnia genialna króliczka, siostra Gumballa. Jej ulubiona lalka nazywa się Daisy (odc. Zabawka). * Nicole Watterson – matka Gumballa i Anais oraz żona Richarda. Niebieska i szczupła kocica. Ciężko pracująca pracoholiczka, która stara się wspierać swoją rodzinę w każdym aspekcie życia. Jest przykładem idealnej matki, jedyną rysą na jej charakterze jest to, że łatwo ją wyprowadzić z równowagi. Nazywa Gumballa "Gumciaczkiem" w odcinkach Mąciwoda i Walka co mogłoby brzmieć "Gamciaczek". * Richard Watterson – ojciec Gumballa i Anais oraz mąż Nicole. Tata opiekujący się domem. Jest gigantycznym, różowym królikiem z nadwagą. Jest leniwy i dziecinny. Jego ulubieńcem jest Darwin. * Penny – fistaszek z porożem. Koleżanka Gumballa ze szkoły. Gumball jest w niej zakochany. Jest szkolną cheerleaderką razem z Terry i Molly. Jej zwierzątkiem domowym jest pająk o imieniu Pan Kudels, który niby umarł, lecz Gumball go odnalazł w sedesie (odc. Randka). W 2 sezonie jest bardziej podobna do mamy i zwykłego fistaszka. Od odcinka Skorupa (ang. The Shell) w 3 sezonie Penny jest bez skorupy i zamieniona w złotego anioła. * Tobias – wysportowany atleta. Jest silny, bogaty i kolorowy. Podoba mu się Penny więc dochodzi czasami do sprzeczek między nim, a Gumballem. W serialu najwięcej roli pełnił w odcinku Trzeci. W Elmore Stream wystąpił w odcinku Plaśnięcie mokrym cementem. * Rachel – starsza siostra Tobiasa. Tak samo jak jej brat jest kolorowa. Podkochuje się w Darwinie. * Banan Joe – banan, który jest klasowym błaznem. Zawsze tryska humorem. Gdy robi żarty, nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że on jest ich głównym składnikiem. W Elmore Stream wystąpił w odcinku Taniec bananowy. * Pan Small – pedagog szkolny. Pan Small przypomina trochę wuja Masami, lecz nie wiadomo czy to prawda (nie może on być jej tatą, bo tata Masami jest szefem tęczowej fabryki, a nie pedagogiem). Jego nazwisko po polsku to mały. * Panna Simian – prawdziwy neandertalczyk w spódnicy. Jest złośliwą, przebiegłą i niesprawiedliwą nauczycielką małpą, uczącą już od ponad 300 000 lat. Nienawidzi Gumballa i wykorzystuje każdą okazję, by pokrzyżować mu plany i poniżyć przed całą klasą. * Rocky Robinson – syn Geylorda Robinsona i szkolna złota rączka. Pracuje w szkole jako szef kuchni, woźny i kierowca autobusu. Ma dobre kontakty z dziećmi. Był uczestnikiem "Biegu Głupoli" zorganizowanego przez Gumballa. * Carmen – kaktus, jest w niej zakochany Alan. Carmen jest mądrą uczennicą, lecz lepiej jej nie dotykać. * Alan – balon, który jest zakochany w Carmen. Razem stanowią idealną parę, ale nie mogą być razem z oczywistych względów. Alan nie ma rąk. * Laurence Needlemeyer – Larry pracuje w niemal każdym sklepie spożywczym, na stacji benzynowej i sklepie DVD w Elmore. * Masami – chmura, córka bogatego szefa tęczowej fabryki. Podatna na napady i histerie. Lepiej z nią nie zadzierać, bo w przeciwnym razie zaboli. Masami gdy płacze zmienia się w ciemną deszczową chmurę (odc. Ciśnienie) i potrafi strzelać piorunami (odc. ''Impreza).'' * Hektor – olbrzym, nigdy nie widać jego twarzy, bo nie mieści się w kadrze. Jedyną skazą twórców Hektora jest że nie przypomina on olbrzyma a bardziej wielką stopę lub yeti mimo że nie jest biały. * Tina Rex – dinozaur. Jest szkolną rozrabiaką. Co prawda nie lubi Gumballa ale ma dobre serce (odc. Zabawka). Faktem jest też to że w odcinku Walka Tina zaprzyjaźnia się z Gumballem (i na pewno też z Darwinem chociaż ta scena nie była już przedstawiona). * Carrie – duch pogrążony w depresji, mimo że tak naprawdę nie ma powodów do ciągłego załamywania. * Gaylord Robinson – sąsiad Gumballa i ojciec Rocky'ego, który na wszystko narzeka. Ciągle kłóci się ze swoją żoną Margaret. * Margaret Robinson – żona Gaylorda Robinsona i mama Rocky'ego. Nigdy nic nie mówi. * Przestępca – jest wielkim odciskiem przestępcą, występuje tylko w odcinkach Pocałunek i Łyżka. * Policjant Donut – jest wielkim donutem. Zawsze jest głodny, lubi jeść donuty. * Karen – dziewczyna Larry'ego. Wielka różowa bulwa, występuje tylko w odcinkach Głupole i Leniuchy gdzie rozstaje się z Larrym przez Gumballa i Darwina. * Sussie – brzydka, niechlujna, łakoma o brzydkim oddechu maskotka. Jej głowa przypomina trochę amputowaną dłoń lub nogę, w rzeczywistości jest część twarzy odwróconej o 180 stopni. Pojawiła się w odcinkach: Duch, Tajemnica, Impreza, Dziewczyński śmiech i Dziewczyński śmiech: remiks. * Kenneth – stwór, który powstał w kuchence mikrofalowej. Ożył przez działanie mikrofal. Miał ogromny apetyt, a jego ofiarami stali się w kolejności: Anais, Listonosz(Gary), tata i mama (zostali zwymiotowani pod koniec odcinka, w którym wystąpił). Powstał z różnych obrzydliwych rzeczy (np. wysmarkanych chusteczek, kup ptaków). Pojawił się w odcinkach Mikrofalówka, Finał, ''i (we wspomniechach Gumballa) ''Imię. * Bobert – robot z klasy Gumballa który jest mądrzejszy niż Anais. W odcinku Robot chciał zastąpić Gumballa. W tym odcinku miał główną rolę. * Leslie – różowy kwiat w doniczce, kolega Gumballa z klasy. Jest kuzynem Penny. * Pan Kudels – zwierzak Penny. Rodzina Fitzgeraldów myślała, że został spuszczony w sedesie, ale on jednak przeżył. Podobno pogryzł Gumballa 150 razy. * Juke – Jest radiem ,które może mówić tylko wtedy kiedy przełączy się guzik na boku jego głowie. Sam do niego nie dosięga i ciągle próbuje wytłumaczyć komuś żeby go przełączyć Obsada * Logan Grove – Gumball * Kwesi Boakye – Darwin * Kyla Rae Kowalewski – Anais * Teresa Gallagher – Nicole * Dan Rusell – Richard * Rupert Degas - ** Geylord Robinson ** Laurence Needlemeyer ** Tobias * Lewis MacLeod * Kerry Shale * Sandra Searles Dickinson * Jessica McDonald Odcinki * Serial liczy 196 odcinków. ** Seria I (odcinki 1-10) – od 8 listopada 2011 do 10 stycznia 2012 roku ** Seria I (odcinki 11-18) – od 7 lutego do 1 kwietnia 2012 roku ** Seria II (odcinki 19-25) – od 14 grudnia 2012 do 5 marca 2013 roku ** Seria II (odcinki 26-31) – od 2 kwietnia do 18 czerwca 2013 roku ** Seria II (odcinki 32-38) – 3 września 2013 do 3 grudnia 2013 roku ** Seria III (odcinki 79-92) – 8 września 2014 -15 listopada 2014 roku ** Seria III (odcinki 93-116) – 5 kwietnia do 14 maja 2015 roku. ** Seria IV (odcinki 117 - 123, 125, 132, 133) 26 października do 6 listopada 2015 roku. ** Seria IV (odcinki 124, 126 - 128, 137, 138) 20 lutego 2016 roku. ** Seria IV (odcinki 129 - 131, 134, 135, 139 - 146) 9 maja do 26 maja 2016 roku. Spis odcinków Sezon Niezwykły Ciekawostki * Serial pojawił się również podczas całodniowego maratonu z okazji 15-lecia polskiej wersji Cartoon Network oraz reprezentował kanał Cartoon Network we wrześniu 2013 roku. * Wygląd salonu w domu Wattersonów przypomina salon w domu w parku w Zwyczajna seriaca naiwniaków da:Gumballs fantastiske verden de:Die fantastische Welt von Gumball en:The Amazing World of Gumball es:El Increíble Mundo de Gumball pt-br:O Incrível Mundo de Gumball tr:The Amazing World Of Gumball Kategoria:Seriale Kategoria:Seriale animowane Kategoria:Niesamowity świat Gumballa Kategoria:Produkcje Cartoon Network Studios